Pretending Or Not
by Sessho's Wife
Summary: Sakura is popular and mobbed by guys. She pretends to date Syaoran to get them off her back, but what happens when they aren't pretending anymore? Rated M for future chapters and language.
1. Please?

**Pretending or not**

**Chapter 1: Please?**

Sakura, the prettiest girl in school, captain of the cheerleading squad, perfect grades, and to top it all off, every boy loves her and every girl wants to be her. Every day it's the same. Got to school, get mobbed by girls and then get mobbed by boys who ask her out, she always says no, she has an attitude and doesn't date. She talks to her friends and sometimes other people but that's about it, and only one is a guy, and that's Syaoran.

"Syaoran." Sakura whined on the bus home, they always sat together.

"What now?" he groaned, she always bugged him about something.

"The guys that bug me are starting to get on my nerves." she huffed as she slouched in the back seat.

"Then start dating someone. They'll leave you alone then."

A kind of creepy smile spread Sakura's lips as she looked at Syaoran.

"Your a genius!" she almost yelled. "You and I can pretend to date and they'll stop bugging me."

"You got the genius part right but I don't know about the pretend to date thing."

"We don't have to kiss if that's what you mean. We just need to act during school and stuff."

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Sakura."

"Please?"

"No means no."

"Please?"

"Do you know how annoying you are?"

"Please?"

"You are starting to sound like a broken record."

"Please?"

"I said no and I mean it."

"Please?"

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please Syaoran?"

"I said no."

"Pretty please?"

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll kiss you and every one on earth if you say no."

"No!"

She kissed his cheek.

"Please?"

"Gross!"

"Please?"

"No! You just-"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'm not going to ask any more."

"Good."

"I'm telling you now. You'll do it or I will tell Touya that you tried to hurt me."

Syaoran hated Touya and never liked to get on his bad side.

"Fine." he sighed.

"Now I need to find a way to tell Touya that he can't kill you because we're dating."

"Just say 'don't kill him, he's my boyfriend.' You've done that before." Syaoran said.

"I was seven!"

"It worked though. All he did then was glare at the guy until you socked poor Yamazaki." he said.

"Your right, Syaoran." she thought back.

"You're so weird."

"Thank you."

He shook his head and hung it in shame.

"Hey Syaoran."

"What?"

"Does my new boy-toy want a kiss?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?''

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No way in hell. It would be like kissing my sister."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll tell Touya that you did something."

"Fine!" he growled.

Sakura smiled and caught his lips in a sweet kiss and Syaoran kissed her back. After three seconds they broke apart.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow. This is my stop." she replied, pecking him on the cheek and stepping off the bus.

She stood on the sidewalk and waved goodbye to him.

------------------------------

"I'm home!" yelled Sakura as she walked through the door to her house.

"Kaiju! How was school?"

"I'm not a Kaiju and school was good but now you have one more person on your list of who not to kill.'' she said as she put her jacket on the hook and slipped her shoes off.

"WHAT! Who are you dating this time!" he yelled as he ran into the hall where she was.

"Syaoran Li. You kill him and I poisen your food."

"Your dating the twerp?"

"He's not a twerp, he's 16 and I'm 15. I'm old enough to know who I should and shouldn't date."

"You just started high school and you are already dating slime bags? Sakura, that is so not right."

"Please don't kill him."

"Don't worry, I will."

"I said please."

"I don't care."

"Please Touya?"

"Fine. I won't kill him but I will not allow you to go alope."

"As if I would."

"You would. Dinner's ready Kaiju"

"I'm not a Kaiju! Touya's a Kaiju!"

"Whatever."

------------------------------

"I'm home Meiling." Syaoran said boredly.

"Finally. Dinner got here twenty minutes ago." Meiling yelled from the kitchen.

"Not takeout. I hate takout."

"Well then tomorrow I'll go shopping."

"Good idea." he said sarcastisly.

"So how was school?"

"Good." he blushed when he remembered the kiss on the bus.

Meiling saw the blush the second she walked in the room.

"Who is it!" she shrieked with happiness.

"Nobody. Why does it always have to be someone?" he lied.

"Tell me.''

"It's nothing! In one class we have to pretend to be married and stuff." he lied again.

She looked at him then shrugged.

"If you say so."

-------------------------------

"I still can't believe you are dating Li." Touya said as he chewed on his carrot.

"Whatever. Lay off. You don't know the deal that we have." Sakura said.

"There's a deal between people who date? Since when?"

"None of your buisiness. There isn't an _actual _deal. What I should have said was that you don't know our connection." she lied.

"Tell me please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please Sakura. I'm your brother and if you don't tell me I'll beat it out of Syaoran."

"No you won't because if you do I will _so_ gonna kill you."

"Fine." he grumbled.

The phone rang and Touya answered.

"Moshi, Moshi. Kinomoto residence."

#Hi Touya. Is Sakura availible?# Syaoran asked from the other line.

"Hai." he said to him then turned to Sakura. "Kaiju. One day and he's already calling you."

"Give me the phone!" yelled Sakura urgently.

Touya threw her the phone.

"Hey Syaoran."

#Hey. I can guess you told him.# he said.

"Yeah I did. Please don't tell me you told Meiling."

#I didn't. I said that it was a school project.#

"Thank God. If you told her she would tell everyone."

#Exactly why I didn't tell her. Plus I figured you didn't want her to know.#

"So what you call about?"

#Right! I wanted to know what the math homework was. Do you know?#

"No. I slept most the time, remember?"

#Oh yeah. Did you know you snore really loud?#

"I do not snore!"

"Yes you do." Touya said.

"Stop ease-dropping Touya!"

#He's right. You really do snore.#

"Who asked you Syaoran."

#Nobody but you were druling too and it got all over the floor.#

"Your not helping!"

#And you can't dump me because if you do it will just be like before.#

"Thta sucks."

#And I can't wait to tell everyone that the most popular girl in school snores.#

"Please don't."

#I will.#

"Please?"

#No way. This is huge.#

"Please?"

#I want to so I will.#

"Please?"

#Definately not.#

"You don't want to be known as the guy who dated the snoring girl, do you?"

#Damn. I can't tell.#

"Good."

#I got to go now. Meiling is making a shopping list and if I don't help I'll end up eating fich with mac and cheese.#

"Eww! Call me later."

#I plan to.#

"Bye."

#Bye.#

They both hung up and Sakura turned back to her food.

"That was the weirdest conversation ever." she laughed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please reveiw.

* * *

**


	2. Out all night with at home consiquences

**Pretending or not**

**Chapter 2: Out all night with at home consiquences**

Sakura finished dinner and ran up to her room, phone in hand. She was waiting for Syaoran to call her like he had promised and as she looked down at the cordless phone she remembered how his lips felt on hers. His lips were softer than she had imagined and they gave off more of a sweet feeling then she had thought also.

'_Was I as good a kisser as him?_' she asked herself. A blush spread across her cheeks and her heart did cartwheels in her chest. Just then the phone rang.

"Yeah?" she answered.

#Hoy, Sakura. You need to here this.# Syaoran said.

"Tell me!" she practicly yelled.

#Tune down volcano girl. So here's the deal. It turns out that Eriol and Tomoyo were on the bus and just a little bit ago Eriol called me followed by Tomoyo. They both started bugging me because they saw us kiss.#

Sakura screamed and almost dropped the phone as the other call thing beeped.

"Syaoran. I have another call. I'm putting it on three-way." she said and clicked the three-way button. "Speak your piece." she said.

#I know what you did on the bus.# sang Tomoyo.

"Hey Moyo. What did I do on the bus?"

#You kissed Syaoran. I timed it, three solid seconds. That's not a friend kiss.#

Both Syaoran and Sakura burst out laughing.

#Is he at your house? Girl! That's wrong.#

#Ever heard of three-way?# Syaoran asked.

"He's not at my house. I'm not _that _stupid. I know that your suppose to go over to his house, not the other way around." she joked.

#Gross.# Tomoyo and Meiling said.

#Get off the phone Meiling!# Syaoran yelled away from the phone.

#No way. This is cool.#

#I'll call you later Sakura.# Syaoran said

"Okay." Sakura replied and he hung up but you could still here him.

#Meiling! Give me the phone!#

#Bye sakura, Tomoyo.# she said before hanging up.

Tomoyo and Sakura shared a laugh.

#When did you and Syaoran start dating?# Tomoyo asked.

"Today." she replied.

#Wow Sakura. What are the guys that love you gonna think?#

"Who cares. This is what I want to do and if they don't like it then they could go screw their moms."

#You are really, _really_ weird.

"Why, thank you."

They laughed for a moment.

#Do you actually like him?#

"I don't know."

#That's dangerous girl. What if he knocks you up or something?#

"He won't do that!"

#I know.# she laughed.

Sakura's other line beeped.

"I got another call. It's Eriol. I'll put it on three-way." she said. "Yo."

#Hey Sakura. You do know that now I can black mail you forever.# Eriol said.

"Oooo, scary." she said plainly. "All I did was kiss him. It's not like we're sleeping together."

#You suck.# Tomoyo and Eriol said together.

#You are so predictible!# laughed Tomoyo.

------------------------------

"Come on Meiling! This is important." Syaoran said. "Give me the portable phone."

"Fine!" she yelled, throwing the phone at him.

"It's dead."

Meiling laughed at him.

"Dumb fuck." he growled.

"Man whore."

"Murderer."

"Whatever."

"I'll just use my cell phone."

He grabbed the green cell phone and dialed.

------------------------------

Sakura just hung up with Eriol and Tomoyo when her cell phone rang. She only gave her cell number to four people. She picked up her pink phone and looked at it. 'Syaoran' it read.

"You could of called the house." she said into it.

#Nice to talk to you too. No I couldn't. I only have your cell number on my cell.# he replied. #Plus the phone's dead.#

''Well isn't that nice."

#Just beautiful. So what you up to?#

"I'm just sitting on my bed. Big deal."

#Your weird.#

"Thank you."

#...Yeah. So what did you and Tomoyo talk about?#

"Just about the fact that we are dating now. She had a million questions to ask me."

#She asked me alot of questions too.#

"Then Eriol called and said he could black mail me."

#He said the same to me. They treat us like we are the same person.#

"I'm bored. What do you want to do?"

#Do you know how late it is? It's...9:45.#

"That's not late. All I have to do is sneak out and all you have to do is leave."

#Fine. Where do you want to go?#

"Meet me at Penguin Park in...fifteen minutes. Bye!" and she hung up.

She put on some baggy blue jeans and a tight pink tank. She walked to her window, put on some spare shoes and a jacket then climbed out.

------------------------------

Syaoran put on a sweatshirt and left right away. He got to the park with three minutes to spare but Sakura got there only a moment later.

"Hi." she said.

"Did you run all the way here?" he asked.

She had been running so she just nodded a yes. He sat on the swing and she sat next to him.

"Do you want to know something?" she asked him, swinging gently.

"What is it?" he asked.

He couldn't help but lookat her. _'She looks so cute like that. Every night I ever saw her she looked at the stars just like this.'_ he thought.

"Every night I look at the stars and wonder what it would be like to glow that bright and have everyone in the world see you. And each night my mind bends more to the fact that I know I wouldn't want that. I like me just the way I am and I have all the friends I need. They make me glow. Every one is a star as long as they have someone who makes them feel this good."

Syaoran looked up at the stars and thought for a moment.

"I never really thought of it like that.'' he said.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" he said, turning towards her.

She leaned over and kissed him. At first he was a little shocked but after a moment he started to kiss her back. Her grip on the chains of the swing tightened as he gently kissed her back. The kiss lasted no longer then thirty seconds but to them it felt so much longer. Sakura pulled away first and Syaoran looked at her with soft amber eyes. Her emerald eyes looked into his for what seemed an eternity and she couldn't help but smile. He smiled back and then looked at the stars.

------------------------------

Sakura didn't get home until 1:25 and she didn't get back through her window until 1:40. When she got through her window she sighed and threw her jacket but before she could flop on her bed she saw Touya sitting at her desk.

"Where the hell have you been!" he yelled.

''Out." she shrugged.

"Until morning? Where were you!"

"At the park,okay. Happy?"

"At the park! You could have got raped or killed or both!"

"I wasn't alone." she huffed.

"Who was with you? And don't say the Li boy."

"Then I guess I shouldn't say."

"Dont ever go out like that again!"

"Ever since Mom and Dad died you have changed!" she screamed as tears rolled down her face. "I liked it better before! I don't want to live with you anymore!"

"You are grounded until further notice." he said softly.

Touya left her room and slammed her door on his way out. Sakura had nothing left to do but cry. She knew she wasn't going to school today.

* * *

**Please reveiw peeple.

* * *

**


	3. The whole schools reaction

**Hey people. I want to right a story personally for my fans. If you have an idea about what you want me to write about then either send me a messabe or say it in a review. I want to start asap so please tell me soon.

* * *

**

Pretending or not

**Chapter 3: Whole schools reaction**

Sakura hadn't slept at all but ended up going to school anyway. Touya had no work that day and there was no way she was going to stay anywhere near him. The second she got to school she called Syaoran's cell phone.

"Where are you?" she asked, fighting back tears.

#The back field. What's wrong Sakura?# he asked.

"I'll tell you later. Stay where you are." she said then hung up.

She got to him within minutes and the second she saw Syaoran the tears started to stream down her face again. He knew right away that Touya had yelled at her again because this had happened twice before. He walked straight to her and hugged her tightly. She couldn't do anything but hug him back.

"I'm sorry. I should of made you go home sooner. How long are you grounded for?" he asked.

"He didn't say he just said I was grounded until further notice." she sniffed between tears.

"Listen. Stop crying. It's not worth it to be upset."

"But I said something and I don't think I can take it back."

"What? What did you say?"

"I said I didn't want to live with him and I brought up mom and dad. I think he might actually send me away after that."

Syaoran remembered every detail of when her parents died. They were celebrating Sakura's 9th birthday at his house and her parents were suppose to come but on their way a drunk driver pushed them off a bridge and they crashed into nothing but rock. They died almost emidiately and Touya, who was 16 at the time, was to take care of her.

"He won't send you away. You're the only one he has and he truly needs you. You know that."

Sakura stopped crying after a while. Syaoran wiped the remaning tears away and dried her face.

"We got to hurry, it's about the time that you get malled by guys." he smiled.

"You're right." she laughed.

They linked hands and headed to the front of the school. People all around were staring at them and shocked when they saw them together. No fan guys bugged her but a few girls and all her friends said hi.

"It worked." she whispered to him.

"Yeah it did." he smiled.

Just then Tomoyo ran towards them.

"OH MY GAWD! YOU GUYS ARE SO KAWAII! YOU GUYS LOOK PERFECT TOGETHER!" she screamed in their faces. "SAKURA! YOU NEED TO LET ME MAKE YOU GUYS MATCHING OUTFITS! I WOULD LOVE TO-"

"WE GET IT!" they yelled together, shutting her up.

"Sorry. But it's so true. You should of seen the sad faces of your fan guys. They are all just sitting in corners all around school."

Sakura started to laugh and burried her face in Syaoran's chest, who was also laughing.

"YATTA!! I got that all on tape!" she yelled.

"Way to ruin a moment." Sakura glared right into the camera.

Syaoran just kept laughing as she wrapt her arms around him, still glaring at Tomoyo. She started laughing again, not being able to hold it in anymore and rested her head on his chest again.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said, still laughing. ''You looked like you thought I was gonna kill you."

"Don't make fun! It's not nice." she pouted. "I got to go to the broadcast room. I'm running the morning show and I still need to edit the tape."

"See you soon." Syaoran and Sakura said together.

"I got that on tape too!" she shreaked as she walked away.

------------------------------

Sakura and Syaoran were watching the morning show and were embarassed. Tomoyo had edited the stuff she had recorded of them earlier and played it for the show. They way it was set up she made it almost ten minutes of embarasment.

"Oh... my... God." Sakura said when it finally ended.

"I can't believe this." Syaoran whispered.

"She even put the 'see you soon' part." she whined.

When Tomoyo came to class they glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that." she whispered as she sat down next to them. "It's the most perfect story ever."

"We don't care." Sakura said. "It's our buisness what we do."

------------------------------

School ended and everyone on the bus was talking about the morning show.

"I'm killing Tomoyo the second I see her." Sakura pouted as she slouched in her seat.

"Isn't that a little harsh. After all, we are just pretending." Syaoran pointed out.

She had almost forgot that this was all a game. She snapped her fingers with a smile.

"I just remembered that this tommorow is the last day of school before Summer break." she giggled.

"Good. I could use some time off. The next four months are going to be perfect." he sighed with a stretch. (In my story you get four months off so don't bug me.)

Summer started tomorrow and they both had forgotten.

"I need to go Clothes shopping. I so want to go to the beach this summer." Sakura stated.

"That reminds me... I almost forgot!" Syaoran paused. "I'm going to the beach house in Okinawa for six weeks. I'm going to invite everyone. I hate going to the beach alone."

"Are you going to invit me?"

"I have to. I _hate _being alone and if I don't invite you then people from school will know we're faking."

"I am _soo_ buying a couple bikinis!" she practicly screamed. "I am going to so go shopping the second I finish my homework"

He ended up laughing at her a little.

"My stop's next and I still haven't gotten a kiss." she said as she poked Syaoran in the chest.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

He leaned towards Sakura and caught her lips in a kiss. she smiled and they pulled apart after, like, two seconds. She grabbed her things and said her goodbyes but the second she stepped off the bus a blush spread across her cheeks and she stood there dumb-struck. Without her noticing, Touya came outside and started watering their mom's garden. He saw Sakura and walked towards her. She looked at him with hurt eyes and tried to get inside.

"Wait, Sakura." he said as she stepped past him.

She turned and looked at him.

"You're not grounded. I just got a little upset and I'm sorry. You were right. I have changed." he apoligized softly.

She smiled and launched herself at him and gave him the biggest hug. She pulled away and smiled at him and Touya smiled back.

------------------------------

Syaoran called all his friends to see if they could come to the beach for summer. The only people who didn't have plans were Tomoyo, Meiling, Takashi, Eriol, Naoko, Rika, Nakuru, Chiharu, Yukito and Sakura of course. He was now going to Okinawa with nine other people, that is if Touya would alow Sakura to go. Just as he was finishing up his homework the phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi. You know the drill." he answered like he always did.

#Yes I do.# Sakura laughed on the other line. #I told Touya about summer and he was like 'no way are you going anywhere with that chinese gaki' so now he won't let me go unless he can come.#

"Of course he can come. Only a few people can come. It'll be Tomoyo, Meiling, Takashi, Eriol, Naoko, Rika, Nakuru, Chiharu, Yukito, Touya, you and me." he said sarcasticly.

#How many people is that exactly?# she asked kind of nervously.

"Let's just say not alot compared to if I had asked a week ago. Everyone just made plans pretty much yesterday."

#...That's ten people right?#

"No. It's eleven."

#Okay. So are you going to come bikini shopping with me?#

Syaoran blushed and little did he know Sakura, too, was blushing.

"Are you going to be all girly about it?"

#I'll have to think about that. After all, shopping is pretty girly. Besides, I want to pick out your swim trunks.#

"No way! I will never let you." he yelled.

#I'll pick plain green ones then.#

"...Fine. I'll go."

#Good! I'm coming over.#

She hung up on him and he grabbed his wallet quickly because knowing Sakura, she was about to ring the doorbell. Syaoran stuffed his wallet in his pocket and heard the door ring. He smiled as he answered the door and saw Sakura smiling. She threw her car keys and he caught them.

"You drive." she said as she ran to her car and got in on the passenger side.

He ran to the other side of Sakura's pick up and jumped in.

"I still can't believe you _chose _to get this truck." Syaoran said as he started the ignition.

"I like my car." she pouted.

"I know, but why'd you have to name it?"

She had actually named her truck Old Nancy. She smiled and patted the dash.

"Old Nancy is always there for me.''

"I can't belive I have to date you." he joked as he kept his eyes on the road.

* * *

**The next chapter is mostly shopping.**


	4. An old memory

**Pretending or Not**

**Chapter 4: An old memory**

Sakura and Syaoran finally got to their desired mall and headed straight for 'Beach and Swim.'

"I like this one." Sakura said as she picked up a pink bikini that was covered in sparkles that looked a little like a fishes scales.

"Then marry it." Syaoran said sarcasticly.

"I would if it were possible." she laughed as she pulled out another bikini, still holding the first one. "This one's cute."

She held up another pink bikini but this one was a different shade and was covered in cherry blossom patterns.

"How many are you going to buy?" he asked.

"How many days are in a week?"

"...Seven. God you're weird. Does every girl do this?"

"Yes, every girl does this."

She pulled out a perfect grass green bikini that had butterflies on it and smiled.

"I'm getting this one special for you." she laughed, causing Syaoran to blush slightly.

She grabbed four more bikinis and went to try them on, each time coming out to show Syaoran. The first one she tried was pink with fake red rubies on both the top and bottom. The second one was two shades of pink polka dots and the fourth one was a pink tank-kini that had a kind of frilly layered bottom. The other three were the ones already mentioned.

"Your turn!" Sakura giggled as she dragged Syaoran to the mens section.

------------------------------

Syaoran ended up getting a pair of pink trunks for Sakura's entertainment and then a simple pair of green.

"Now I need clothes." she said the moment they left the store.

"You're going to have to take Tomoyo clothes shopping. I can't stand your girly-ness." he said as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

He looked at her puppy eyes no longer than five seconds and caved.

"Fine." he sighed as she dragged him to the next store.

"I need tank-tops, skirts, shorts, hair ties, pajamas, flip-flops, then there's bras and underwear." she listed off in her head.

I'm only staying for the actual clothes. There is no way I'm shopping for bras."

"But I've got the car keys so you are stuck unless you want to walk twenty miles."

"Fine! I'll stay but I'm not touching anything."

Sakura blew up with laughter.

------------------------------

Sakura got five pink tank-tops, three white, one green, three pink shorts, one blue, one green, two pink skirts, two baby blue, a set of ten hair ties, matching tank-top and shorts pajamas, one pink flip-flop, one blue, one green, one sand colored, then she got three pink bras and seven pairs of cute underwear. The rest of the stuff she had at home.

All the clothes and bikinis added up cost $250.

And Syaoran had to endure it all for three hours straight.

------------------------------

"You shop way to much." Syaoran sighed as he placed the last of four bags in the back seat -on the inside- of the truck.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sakura giggled as she got in her truck and gave him the keys.

"I still don't know why you can't just find a real boyfriend."

"Well aren't you just a bowl of sugar." she said sarcasticly.

"Pfft. Whatever."

"Don't whatever me! I envented whatever." she joked.

"Wow, Sakura. I never thought you were _that_ old." he laughed.

"Well I am... Wait? I am not old!"

"I know. You just didn't let you brain work when you said that."

"Shut up and drive.

------------------------------

Sakura just got back to Syaoran's house and ended up staying.

"Your house is so much... dirtier than I remember." she said when they sat on the couch.

"That's because queen of doesn't-pick-up-things moved in." he said, sounding a little upset.

"Why did Meiling even move in?"

"Because she said that she didn't like China since my father died."

Sakura had almost forgot that Syaoran's father died of a stroke.

"Where is Meiling anyway?" she asked as she looked around.

"Probably knocked out drunk in her room." he replied as he straightened up his school stuff.

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So when are we leaving for the trip?"

"I told every one that we were leaving Monday for six weeks."

"Monday! I got to go pack! I'll see you tomorrow." she practily screamed as she grabbed her keys and purse then ran for the car.

'_She is so _cute_ when she's weird like that.' _he laughed to himself.

------------------------------

The second Sakura got home the house phone rang and she answered it urgently.

"Moshi, moshi. Kinomoto speaking Sakura." she said, mixing her words.

#Will you go shopping with me!# Tomoyo laughed on the other end.

"I already went shopping with Syaoran." she said regretfully.

#Oh my god! now your shopping together? What did you get?#

"6 pink bikinis, one green one and alot, alot of clothes."

#You did that all with Syaoran? Will you at least come under wear shopping with me?#

"...Uh..."

#You di that with him too! I don't do that with guys.#

"Whatever. I need to pack. I just got back from Syaoran's and just found out that we are leaving Monday."

#Do you know where we're going. All I know is that it's the beach.#

"Okinawa. Syaoran's family has the hugest beach house there. I've been there once and it has, like, fifteen huge bedrooms."

#I can't wait!#

"Hey Tomoyo. I'll go shopping with you if you come home on the bus with me and help me pack tomorrow."

#Okay. So in. I packed half my stuff already so I can do that. When do you want me to pick you up?#

"Give me ten minutes. I have to change out of these clothes. They kinda starting to-"

#Don't want to know. See you in ten.#

They both hung up and Sakura ran to her room.

------------------------------

When Sakura answered the door Tomoyo was wearing a Periwinkle skirt and a matching tube top. Sakura herself was wearing a pink frilly skirt and a matching spagetti strapped mid drift.

"Let's go." she said as she grabbed her favorite pink purse.

They got into Tomoyo's limo.

------------------------------

Tomoyo bought $175 in tank-tops, $50 in shoes, $70 in skirts, $50 in shorts, $165 in bikinis, $45 in bras, $60 in under wear and $50 pajamas.

"And Syaoran said I liked to shop." Sakura said carefully. "Tomoyo. you just spent $665 worth of stuff. I only spent $250 and got more than half the stuff I needed."

"I like to shop." she giggled inocently.

------------------------------

Sakura didn't get home until 8:30 but Touya wasn't off work yet so she was in the clear. With a sigh she dragged herself up to her room and flopped on her soft pink bed. She looked around her room and noticed a little brown bear with a pink ribbon tied around its neck. She picked it up and remembered exactly where she had gotten it.

**_::Flash Back::_**

_Little Sakura was ten years old and obsessed with teddy bears at the time. Tomorrow was her birthday and she was throwing a big party that night. She had invited Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Rika and the rest of the gang, but most important, today was the day Syaoran got back from his deal in Hong Kong. He had already promised to be there and little Sakura couldn't wait to see him again. Her party started but Syaoran wasn't there yet. She was sad but the moment she was about to open presents there was a knock at the door. At this point Sakura didn't have much hope and Tomoyo volunteered to get the door. It _was_ Syaoran and the second Sakura saw him she gave him the biggest hug._

_"Happy birthday." he said as he pulled this exact bear from behind his back. "I would of been here sooner but it wasn't done yet."_

_He had made the bear for her and the second she got it she remembered that it isn't the teddy's birthday until you put a ribbon around it's neck and give it a name. She ran up stairs and came back down with her favorite pink lacey she always put in her hair and tied it around the little bears neck._

_"Syaoran." she said. "I'm naming him after you."_

**_::End Flash Back::_**

Sakura hugged the bear close to her chest and repeated those last words before falling asleep.

* * *

**I finished! Yay me! Please review people.**


	5. Sick day

**Pretending or Not**

**Chapter 5: Sick day**

Sakura awoke with a terrible sneeze. She forgot to change out of her clothes last night and caught the night's after taste of a cold. She jumped out of bed and checked her temperature. It was 99.8. She had a fever. She looked in the mirror and she looked as red as a firetruck Touya burst in her room yelling about how she would be late for school.

"I know! I have some urgent stuff going on." she yelled as he touched her fore head.

"You're burning up." he said then looked down at her clothes. "Don't tell me you slept in that?"

"I did!"

"I'm calling the school and saying that you are going to be absent. You are not going to school like this."

Sakura changed into a loose white shirt and jean shorts she was going to where Monday as Touya called the school, then grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Tomoyo first.

#Hai.# she answered.

"Tomoyo. I'm sick and Touya won't let me go to school. Is Syaoran anywhere near you?" she asked huriedly

#Yeah. You have to talk to him.#

"Yes!" she almost yelled.

#Sakura? Where are you?# came Syaoran's voice.

"I'm sick and Touya says I can't go to school with my fever."

#Don't tell me you slept with your clothes on again.#

"I did!"

#How many times do I have to tell you to at the very least where a long shirt.#

"Sorry. It's just that I went shopping with Tomoyo and I got home late and fell asleep."

#It doesn't matter how. I guess I'll see you on Monday unless you want me to come over after school.#

"Please come over."

#I want to go over too.# Tomoyo said over the phone.

"I don't care as long as someone doesn't leave me here all day."

She heard the class bell ring over the phone.

#We got to go. See you after school.# Tomoyo said quickly before hanging up.

Sakura humg up and sat on her bed with a sigh.

_'This is a perfect chance to pack!' _her mind screamed after a few minutes.

"Hoy. Kaijuu." Touya saig as he came back in the room.

"Touya. Where are my suitcases?" she asked.

"In the garage next to the freezer." he replied. "I got to go to work. Will you be okay alone?"

"Yeah. Totally okay."

She shot up and ran to the garage. Here three pink suitcases were right where he said they were. She grabbed two and headed straight for her room again, just missing Touya on the stairs. sakura took all the clothes she just bought and sorted them neatly in one suitcase, still having just enough room for her shoes and bikinis. She zipped that suitcase up and threw all the summer clothes that were in her closet into the other suitcase and then cleaned it up. She ran back down stairs and grabbed the other suitcase then went into her bathroom and grabbed all neccesary things. She got a brush, toothbrush, toothpaste and threw those into a plastic bag. Next she got hair ties, clips, gel, streaking dyes of many colors and threw those in a bag. Then she took all her make-up and nail polish and stuff like that then threw it in a bag. She also put her teddy Syaoran made her in there. She filled the rest of the last suitcase with electronics. Her i-pod, laptop, portable DvD player, her mini boombox and a lot of cds. Sakura only brought the cds because she knew there was a dance room there and she loved to dance to these. It took her five hours or so to do all this and it was 2:45 when she went downstairs to eat. She only took one break earlier.

"What is there to eat, to eat." she sang as she opened the fridge.

She saw penut-butter and jelly and giggled.

"Peanut-butter jelly time." she joked as she grabbed some bread from the cupboard.

------------------------------

Sakura had sat down on the couch and turned on the tv once she had finished eating. The second she rested her feat on the table the door bell rang.

"Hello guys." she said when she opened the door and saw her friends.

"Are you any better?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah. And I got my packing done." she smiled as she let them in.

"Is it enough for six weeks?" asked Syaoran.

"Probably. If not I'll wear something twice or whatever."

"Okay." he laughed out.

They all sat on her couch as Sakura made a run upstairs. She grabbed a little wrapped box with a bow and ran pack down stairs with it hidden behind her back. Today was Syaoran's birthday but he never tells anyone because he hates birthdays but she got him a present every year anyway.

"Syaoran. You're gonna hate me for this..." she said softly.

He looked at her funny and then he remembered what day it was.

"Don't." he said in a dangerous tone.

"Too late!" she smiled. "Happy birthday!"

She handed him the present and forced him to open it.

"Okay. I get it." he mumbled.

"How come no one told me it was his birthday?" Tomoyo whined as he unwrapped the little box.

Inside was a ring of silver with a wolf ingraved into the band.

"I have one to match." Sakura giggled as she extended her right hand.

Sure enough, the was a silver ring on her right ring finger. Syaoran slipped his on the same finger on his hand and smiled.

"I like it. It's better than the present you gave me last year." he chuckled at the memory.

"What did she get you last year?" asked Tomoyo.

"I got him a wallet with a little fart machine hidden inside so during school I pressed the button and everyone started laughing at him." sakura giggled as she sat back down next to him.

"That was a fart machine?" she laughed. "He was farting for well over a month!"

"Yeah. Then he figured it out when I told my brother while he was over and he gave the wallet back. It's still in my room where he threw it."

"You left it there?" Syaoran asked.

He had thrown that wallet in the corner of her bathroom.

"Of course! When I don't want to talk to Touya I lock myself in there and push the button. He always leaves me alone then."

"Where did you throw it?" asked Tomoyo, again.

"Bathroom." they said in unison.

They both looked at Tomoyo and just noticed that she was taping it all.

"When did you start taping?" asked Sakura.

"Right before you came back down stairs. Now I have all this to show to everyone once we get to Okinawa." she giggled evily as she put her camera away.

Sakura grabbed the camera really fast and carefully sat on it.

"No you aren't." she laughed as she made herself comfortable on the machine.

"Sakura! you might break it. Give it back." she whined.

"You have to get it from me and I know our little Moyo doesn't like touching peoples butts."

"Syaoran?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No. I am not getting into this." he said.

"Good boyfriend." Sakura joked and patted his head.

"That's it. I'm getting into this." he said as he pinned Sakura to the couch.

She pushed and glared but he didn't get off.

"SYAORANNN!" she whined loudly.

He leaned down to her ear and she froze limply.

"I'm going to take the tape out and give her the camera." he whispered softly so Tomoyo couldn't hear.

Sakura blushed as his hot breath traced her ear. She nodded and moved her butt a little. She felt his hand mess with the camera a little before he gave it back to Tomoyo. Syaoran let her sit up and she saw him slip the tape in his front pocket.

"Thank you, Syaoran!" Tomoyo cheered as she set the camera out of reach from Sakura.

"Yeah, thanks." Sakura whispered so only he could here and she saw him smirk.

She let out a giggle as she leaned against him and secretly looked at her ring.

------------------------------

Tomoyo and Syaoran left around 8:00 so Sakura grabbed a banana off the top of the fridge and went to bed after she ate it. She pulled the blankets over her so she wouldn't get sick again and fell asleep right away. She had sweet dreams of her child hood and even dreamt of someone special.

* * *

**It's not really a cliffy. I like this chapter, it's cute. Next chapter is called _Monday _so please keep reading. Review!**


	6. Monday

**Pretending or Not**

**Chapter 6: Monday**

Monday morning Sakura awoke to a bright day. She was suppose to take all her things for the trip to Syaoran's house and they would go to the airport together. Sakura was so happy that Touya couldn't come because he had to work and what not. She grabbed two of her three bags and took them to her truck. She went back into the house for the last one before driving off to Syaoran's house at exactly 9:30. When she got there he was waiting in the parking lot, leaning against his car and looking straight ahead. He waved to Sakura as she parked next to him.

"Hey Sakura." he smiled brightly, causing Sakura to blush some what.

"Hey. When does our flight take off?" she asked as she took one bag out of the back of her truck.

"I told everyone that it takes off in an at 11:00 but the truth is that we're taking my parents jet that they sent here. So basicly when we get there. We'll most likely be the last ones there."

Syaoran took her bags as she set then on the ground and put them in his car.

"How long is the flight?" Sakura asked as they got in the car and he started the ignition.

"Only two or three hours. We should get there around 2:00 in the afternoon." he replied as they pulled out of the small parking lot.

------------------------------

They got to the airport at exactly 11:00. They didn't need to go through baggage because they were v.i.p. to the airport. When they got on the plane everyone else was there.

"What did you do to my tape!" Tomoyo yelled, standing ubruptly and pointing at the.

As Sakura laughed her ass off Syaoran reached into his pocket and threw her tape of them to her.

"Don't trust people who date to take sides." Syaoran laughed.

"Is that a new camera?" asked Sakura as Tomoyo stuck the tape inside.

"Yeah. Turns out your huge butt broke the last one. I told you not to sit on it." she huffed.

She calmed down when the image of Sakura and Syaoran came to the screen but got really upset when she saw what they were doing. In the video Sakura and Syaoran were making faces and holding a sign saying 'pranked' and they said something.

"What the hell?" Tomoyo said.

She looked up at the two and they smile.

"You've been pranked!" they yelled together with their arms out like someone saying 'tadaa' would.

"You taped over my beautiful video." she sniffed.

Everyone else on the plane laughed as the two sat down side by side.

"What was on the video?" asked Chiharu.

Chiharu was right behind Sakura and Syaoran so they turned towards her and held out their hands to reveal the rings.

"Better than the fart machine?" asked Sakura.

"Way better." Syaoran chuckled as they sat back down.

The plane took off once they were all settled and the luggage was onboard.

------------------------------

They landed in Okinawa at almost exactly 2:00. Every one climed into two limos as their bags were drove to the house in a van.

"It's so big!" almost everyone exclaimed when they first saw the white beach house.

"It's smaller than I remember." Sakura said to Syaoran as the limo stopped.

"That's weird. They added almost twice as many rooms since you were here. It's twice the size that it was when we were 10." he replied as he opened the door to get out.

Sakura followed him out and pulled down on her jean shorts, which were really short.

"Are you and Sakura going to share a room?" asked Rika. "After all, you are dating."

Syaoran and Sakura looked at eachother, blushing brightly. For some reason Sakura's heart sped up and Syaoran's mind pushed him more towards saying yes. Sakura was frozen and her mind kept screaming at her to shut up and let Syaoran reply. Syaoran didn't know what to say.

_'If I say yes,' _he thought _'then Sakura would most likely get mad at me. If I say no then they will put two and two together and get three... I mean four.' _

Syaoran decided to be mature about this and tke a risk. He nodded yes then looked down at Sakura to see her reaction. They had slept in the same bed before whn they studied to late but never as a couple. Even a so-called pretend one.

"KAWAII!" screamed Tomoyo and the rest of the girls as the rest of them just held their ears in pain.

Sakura and Syaoran were bright red as they walked into the large house. Once she got inside it did seem twice as big.

"Gawd." she gawked. "It is big. Where's our room?"

"The room I stayed in last time you were here." he replied.

Sakura remembered exactly where his room was and quickly ran up through golden framed doors that were to the right of the front door. The directions were fresh in her mind as if it was yesterday. Through gold doors, left, straight, right, straight, left, left, right, up the stairs, right, straight, right, left, straight, left, right and third door on the right. She took these exact turns and opened the door to reveal a very green room. She still remembered after five or so years. Syaoran was behind her in no time.

"Looks like you found it." he smirked.

"Well duh. I used to be in the room across the hall." she giggled as she walked to the bed.

She touched the green silk and turned toward the window. Syaoran had his eyes looking at her darkened figure as the light shined through the windows. Sakura walked out onto the balcony and took a deep breath. He layed on the huge king bed and stared at the cieling as she walked back into the room. She was smiling as she walked the room. Inside her head many memories played over like a movie. She layed next to Syaoran and turned towards him, one hand clenching her way too big shirt in a fist. She put her right hand on his arm and stared at the ring on her finger. Little did she know that Syaoran was watching her and little did he know that they were being watched.

------------------------------

Tomoyo had just put a video on in the tv room when Sakura and Syaoran came down. Every one except them was sitting together on the two couches. Someone hit play and the two noticed right away that it was a video of them in their room just minutes ago.

"What the hell!" Sakura yelled when it got to the part where she layed down next to Syaoran.

You could really tell that she was staring at her ring and also that Syaoran was watching her.

"You were watching me?" she asked him with a poke in his chest.

"Oww. So?" he said as he put his hand where she poked him.

She blushed with a scowl on her face as she sat with the others. Syaoran sat as far away from her as possible because he could tell she was really pissed off at him right now. Sakura couldn't help but watch him and he couldn't help but watch her. When their eyes met they blushed and turned away.

* * *

**Done with this chapter. The next chapter is called _Shared bed. _It will most likely last until morning in the story but only I know what it will contain, at least until you read it.

* * *

**


	7. Shared bed

**Pretending or Not**

**Chapter 7: Shared bed**

Sakura and Syaoran started talking again during dinner. Sakura went to their room to take a shower and get ready for bed. She started the water and locked the bathroom door. The second the water was hot enough she stripped down and stepped in. She washed her hair with her special peach scented shampoo and soaped up. She rinsed and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and dried then wrapped the towel around her. She walked into the room to see Syaoran laying on the bed with his arms over his face. With a smile she grabbed her pajamas -shorts and a shirt- then grabbed some underwear and went into the bathroom to change. She walked out again and this time Syaoran was sitting up.

"I thought you were asleep." Sakura said, trying not to smile when she saw his fine toned bare chest.

"No. Meiling forced some beers on me." he replied as he layed back down.

"I don't think I want to sleep with a drunk."

"I'm not drunk. Just sick and my head already hurts."

She smiled and layed down next to him.

"Don't smile." he groaned. "My head really hurts."

"I feel left out. Did everyone get drunk while I was gone?" she asked.

"Pretty much. Almost everyone was drinking."

"Is your head going to be okay?"

"No. I feel like dying."

Sakura kissed his cheek and pulled the covers over herself.

"What was that for?" he asked, rolling to face her.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"For what?"

"I missed."

Sakura smiled and kissed him right on the lips. Almost emmidiately, Syaoran started kissing back. She gently gnawed on his bottom lip but quickly stopped when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She repeated the motion and let out a moan as he pulled her closer to his body. They both pulled away and she rested her forehead on his chest and felt herself smile. He blushed when he felt her hot breath on his bare chest and slipped his fingers into her shoulder length hair. He felt her fingers trace up and down his chest and loosened his grip on her slightly. Sakura snuggled closer to him and kissed his neck, feeling him shiver under her lips. She kissed down to his chest as he stroked his hand up and down her bare thigh. Just then a yell came from down the hall.

"SAKURA!" came the voice of Tomoyo.

"Ugh." she groaned as she went to the door.

"There you are! I couldn't remember where you were." she giggled.

"Shh. Tomoyo. You need to be quiet. Syaoran has a headache." she whispered. "What did you need me for?"

"Me and the girls want to know if you wanted to go clubbing. There's a great place near here that is actually pretty famous."

She stepped into the hall a moment.

"I can't." she whispered so Syaoran couldn't here. "I was very busy when you yelled."

"Oooo. I so have to tell the others about this." she whispered.

"It's not what your pervy mind thinks."

"Sure it isn't."

Tomoyo smirked and walked away. Sakura sighed as she walked back into the bed room and layed back down with Syaoran. She got really close to him and smiled. He was asleep for sure this time and Sakura always thought he looked cute while he slept. She turned and closed her eyes to see if she could sleep but she couldn't. She layed there thinking and after a few minutes she felt arms around her waist. she smiled and fell asleep.

------------------------------

Syaoran woke in the middle of the night to the most relaxing position. He had his arms around Sakura and her back was pressed firmly against his chest. He smiled and kissed her hair before going back to sleep.

Sakura dreamt of herself and a romance though she could not tell who the guy was. His touch was so real and gentle. In her dream they were at Penguin Park back home and walking through the cherry blossoms that had just fully bloomed. She could almost smell the sweet flowers. The dream guy playfully chased her through the trees and sweetly pulled her into a kiss and left her smiling. When they pulled apart the dream guy's face was clear. It wasn't just any guy and at the sight of his face her heart skipped a beat.

_'Syaoran.' _she had whispered to him.

Sakura was shooken awake softly.

"Sakura. Wake up." they whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at the person who had waken her up and her heart skipped a beat like in her dream.

"Syaoran? What time is it?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's almost noon." he replied. "Everyone else went swimming in the pool because the ocean was to cold."

"I want to go swimming."

She got out of bed and opened her bikini drawer. She had unpacked before dinner last night.

"Which one should I wear?" she asked as she looked at all seven side by side.

Syaoran leaned over her and looked at all the bikinis.

"...Pink with rubies." he said after a moment.

She picked the selected one up and went into the bathroom to change. She came out and just noticed that Syaoran was wearing his swim green swin trunks already.

"Let's go." Sakura said breathfully.

She ran ahead and out the back door to the pool. Syaoran was right behind her and when she stopped by the pool he pulled her in with him. She pushed him away and swam to the surfuss. He came up under her and lifted her on his shouders. She screamed and fell side ways off of him.

"What the fuck!" she yelled at him and splashed him in the face.

He laughed and swan to the edge. All along the edge there was a bench about a foot deep. Sakura swan and pulled herself onto the bench and sat next to him. She leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder. He laughed as he slipped into the water and caused Sakura to fall. She stood up and jumped in right where Syaoran was floating and he caught her with a splash. Once under water he swam towards her and kissed her. She kissed him back and when they floated back up they seperated.

"YATTA!" screached Tomoyo and once again ruined the moment.

"Tomoyo!" the both yelled in disappoitment.

* * *

**I don't really want to stop it there but if I kept going it would take forever to stop again. I hope you like it. Please review. Next chapter will be up asap.**


	8. Alone Part 1

**Pretending or Not**

**Chapter 8: Alone Part 1**

After swimming, the girls went clothes shopping and the guys went for food. That is, except for Sakura, who shopped last week, and Syaoran, who just really didn't care. Sakura changed into a white tank- top and blue shorts. She had remembered that last time she was here Syaoran showed her his private place. She went there. It was really just a wood platform high in the trees that had so many branches covering it that you could hardly see it. She looked up the large tree and just spotted it where it was five years ago. She easily and quickly climed up the branches and squeezed through the little whole cut ot the branches. Once you got inside the little hidden area it was actually big enough for at least four people to lay down and sturdy enough for at the lowest one thousand pounds. Sakura had loved coming up here to find little Syaoran sulking or just reading something. She layed on her back and stared up at the cracks of sun light.

"Hi." someone said.

Sakura jumped and looked at the little whole to see Syaoran.

"Don't scare me!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran laughed as he squeezed through the whole.

"Sorry. I just figured you be up here considering how many times you bugged me when we were younger." he said as he sat next to her.

She sat up and leaned on him.

"Don't move this time." she giggled.

"I won't." he smiled.

Sakura layed back down after a minute or so and rested her head on his right leg. Syaoran layed own slowly and felt her move her head up to his stomach. She was spread across him with one arm draped over his stomach and her head near her arm. By the way she felt like dead weight he guessed that she had fallen asleep. He remembered that once almost the exact same thing happened five years ago when he got upset and hid here. Almost everytime Sakura had bothered him while he was up here she would end up asleep while leaning on him. She started snoring as loud as she had last night and he started cracking up. Sakura jolted awake and Syaoran shut up emmidiately.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Syaoran looked at his watch.

"It's 3:45. You've only been asleep ten minutes." he replied as she got up.

"I'm going down." she said as she ruffled her hair and crawled towards the whole.

"I'll be down in ten minutes."

"Okay."

Sakura crawled out and disappeared from his view.

------------------------------

When Syaoran climed down he just barely got a glimpse of Sakura walking through the garden. He knew exactly where she was going. The moon pool. It was a small pond with the clearest water surrounded by blossoming cherry trees and inside of the ring of trees were large flat stones up to Syaoran's waist. He quietly followed her and went to the moon pool but when he got there, Sakura was no where in sight. He watched as the falling cherry blossoms swirled around the pond but not one ever landed in it. On night when the full moon was out it reflected perfectly in the water. Syaoran felt slim arms wrap around his chest and a head burry into his back. He smiled and turned towards Sakura, who thought she could sneak up on him. She looked up at him with a soft smile.

"This place brings back so many memories." she whispered as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah. It's almost as if our child hood days are rehappening." he replied as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

They stood there in silence for a while. After a few minutes Sakura looked up at him and caught his lips in a kiss he gladly returned. Their lips clashed softly and she opened her mouth for him slowly, closind her eyes at the same time as him. He slipped his tongue in and she moaned into his mouth as he traced a hand down her thigh as far as he coulld reach. She moved her hands to his hair and fingered it playfully. She depend the kiss by pulling him down a little more. his warm tongue traced hers and she traced his. For a moment they even forgot the world around them as everything in their minds was lost. Everytime she felt his hands rub across her side she felt that she wanted more than just to be in his arms. His fingers rubbed across the top of her shorts in the back and she let out a little sigh. She felt his teeth knaw her lip softly and moaned.

_'I want to stay like this.'_ she thought as his already tight grip tightened and the kiss got stronger.

He felt her chest satisfyingly against his and her fingers run through his hair. They slowly pulled away regretfully for breath and Sakura loved the fell of Syaoran's hot breath against her cheek. Her knees felt weak and she felt like she could die happily. She lowered her bum onto the cold stone behind her and sat there as Syaoran sat close to her. She smiled and kissed his neck, leaving little bites here and there. She could feel him shiver as he wrapped his arms around her and straddled the stone. She sat with her legs under her in between his legs and sucked on his neck. She pushed him down slowly and he didn't put up a fight. She laid on top of him and he wrapped his armsaround her waist. He caught her lips in yet another kiss that made sparks run down his back. Little did each of them know that they had started falling in love with eachother long ago. They broke apart and Sakura layed down next to him on the rock.

_'Does he love me?' _she thought as his fingers tangled in her hair. _'If i tell him I love him with he laugh at me and say that we were only pretending?'_

At the same time Syaoran was thinking the exact same thing Sakura was.

* * *

**I hate ending it like that. To keep them both wondering I mean. This story is so making me feel weird. Just so all of you know I'm planning to put a lemon in the story within the next ten chapters. If I don't then you know it will be coming soon. Please review!**


	9. Alone Part 2

**Pretending or Not **

**Chapter 9: Alone Part 2**

Sakura and Syaoran were in the house trying to find a good movie to watch.

"Just pick one Syaoran. It doesn't matter." Sakura said after ten frustrating minutes.

"You never like the movies I pick!" he groaned.

"Then close your eyes and grab one."

He closed his eyes and pulled a movie off the shelves. He looked at the DvD and sighed.

"What is it?" she asked as he turned back around.

"I rather not say." he said as he looked back down at the movie.

"Give it to me then." she groaned.

Syaoran threw her the DvD and Sakura caught it. She looked down and her eye's widened.

"Meiling's Hot Sex Mix." she read.

Meiling had put all her favorite porn videos on this and placed it on the shelf.

"How the fuck could she watch this?" she yelled.

Sakura threw the container in a random spot in the roo mand walked to the shelves where the movies were. She grabbed at random and pulled back a tape that said 'nine years ago' on the front. She shrugged and put it in the vcr. It was a video Tomoyo made of the whole gang when they were younger. Everyone was at Tomoyo's house and playing in the back yard. Even Touya was in it. At the end it had a shot of Sakura and Syaoran hovered over the camera.

_"Moyo-chan's first movie." _they had giggled in the video at the same time before the screen went staticy.

"I remember that." she said as Syaoran took the movie out.

"So do I." he said softly as he placed it back on the shelve.

------------------------------

Sakura went into the kitchen for some ice cream. She got it out of the freezer and got chocolate syrup and whip cream from the fridge. Syaoran walked in and stole the whip cream.

"I need that!" she yelled.

"Okay, here." he giggled as he let some out on her nose.

She laughed and squirted chocolate syrup on his shirt. He wipe the syrup onto his hand and onto her cheek. Sakura took a spoonful of ice cream an put it in his shirt. She smashed it against his chest and he started laughing.

"That's cold!" he said as he grabbed the whipcream.

He squirted whipcream in her cleavage and she squirted him with chocolate. He hugged her and the both got messy. Syaoran took some ice cream and rubbed it all over her shoulders and neck.

"That's so evil!" Sakura shreiked.

He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed as he grabbed a chair and placed it right in front of the fridge. He climed on the chair with her still on his shoulder and sat her on top of the fridge. He quickly jumped down and moved the chair so that she was stuck.

"Get me down!" she yelled.

"And if I don't?" he smirked.

"And if you don't I'll tell everyone what your deepest darkest secret is."

"Bull! You don't know my darkest secret."

"What about the time that you secretly went out with that total nerd and on the date you threw a soda at her for annoying you with scientific terms?"

"It was her own fault and I don't care. You can shout all the bad things about me that you know and I still wouldn't care. Be sides, I can just tell everyone who you lost your virginity to."

"I never had sex with nobody and you know it."

"Well, I can make it up and nobody would know."

"You do it and you die."

"Whatever Sakura. You are no threat to me from on top of a fridge."

"Let me down and you'll have something to tel them."

"Yeah? Like what? I don't trust you."

"Can you afford not to find out?"

He smiled as he pulled her down without using the chair this time. She kissed him on the lips once her feet touched the ground. Just then they heard someone slam the door shut. Everyone was home and they were no longer alone.


	10. Movie Night

**Pretending Or Not**

**Chapter 10: Movie Night**

Everyone in the house was board so they all decided to watch movies. Some of them were going to take turns picking movies. First was Meiling.

"We are going to watch 'Mr. Deeds.' " Meiling announced.

"That's okay with me." Sakura said.

She was sitting in between Syaoran's legs on the ground and his arms were around her waist. Meiling looked at them funny for a second.

"I want you two to sit away from eachother." she said slowly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want you two making out in the middle of the movie."

"Sucks for you because we aren't moving." Sakura smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever, Meiling! Can we just watch the movie?" Tomoyo cut in.

"Yeah." she said before slipping the movie into the DvD player and turning on the television.

-

-

-

The movie was over and Tomoyo picked to watch 'The Titanic.'

"Why such a sappy movie love?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo got annoyed. He called everyone love and she wanted him to love her.

"I happen to like this movie." she huffed but inside regretted it

She stuck the movie in, hit play, then that's when the fun began. About halfway through the movie Sakura and Syaoran were lip locked and enjoying them selves. The only ones who really noticed were Tomoyo and Eriol. Eriol knew he always liked Tomoyo and figured she liked him and got an idea. Since he was sitting next to her he took the chance and kissed her. Within no time they too were lip locked.

-

-

-

After the fifth movie it was late and Meiling turned on the lights.

"Eww! Can't the two couples get a room." Meiling joked.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo pulled away from the guys and blushed. Syaoran gently bit Sakura's neck and she was aroused. She smiled slightly and they left. Tomoyo got off the couch and Eriol followed her to her room. Everyone else went to their rooms alone except for Meiling, who had the loving comfort of her pron DvD.

-

-

-

The second Sakura and Syaoran got in the room she was on the bed being straddled by him. His lips were on her neck but not for long. He caught her lips in a breath taking kiss and she felt herself wanting more. Little did she know, he felt the same way. His hand went up her tank top pajamas and gently found it's way to the small of her back. His tongue traced her lips and she opened her mouth eagerly. He entered her mouth and traced every bit of it. She did the same to him, with arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders. She let him lift her pajama shirt off over her head and he let her slip his shirt off. Sakura felt a little self consious laying under him and her bare breasts completely visible. She ignored the feeling and let him continue to kiss her neck. He hit a certain spot on her neck that caused her to moan and memorized it for when he needed her to agree with him. He moved back up to her lips and felt her hands on his chest. He also felt the cold silver of the ring she woar that matched his. Syaoran once again moved from her lips but this time he moved to her ear lobe. He kissed and bit Sakura's ear gently then after about thirty seconds he got a moan out of her.

"Syaoran?" she breathed so quietly he almost didn't hear.

He heard the question in her voice and looked at her.

"Yeah?" he whispered to her.

She hesitated before replying with a very large smile. "I think I'm in love with you."

He smiled just as big as she did. "I know I'm in love with you."

* * *

**Cliffy. Review. P.s. That was not a lemon. It was just top off. They didn't do anything... yet.**


	11. Movie night was Friday, It's Monday dork

**Pretending or Not**

**Chapter 11: Movie night was Friday, It's Monday dork**

_I'm not a perfect person,  
__there's many things I wish I didn't do_

For once Sakura got up before Syaoran, so she headed down stairs to get some breakfast. Sitting on the couch was Meiling, and with a glance at the clock, Sakura noticed how early it was.

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with the real Meiling?" she joked, Meiling never getting up this early.

"Ha ha." Meiling rolled her eyes. "Tomoyo and Eriol were at it like rabbits so I came down here."

Sakura let out a laugh at the wording and got a bowl of cerial. The second she took her first bite Syaoran walked in the room in nothing but boxers and yawned as he shoveled through the fridge. She felt a litlle weird around him for no reason but when he sat down a few seats away from her she stood up. He was shocked by how quickly - and noisily - she stood and walked out of the room. Sakura headed to the small restroom and closed the door. With a shuttering sigh she turned on the water faucet and splashed the cold chill on her burning cheeks. Her hair was a mess so she ran her fingers through it quickly then headed back to the kitchen where she left her cerial sitting. After she sat down there was only the awkward sound of their chewing before someone spoke up.

_But I continue learning,  
I never meant to do those things to you_

"Hi." Syaoran smiled in a high pitched voice only used to cheer her up.

Sakura burst out laughing and her empty spoon fell out of her mouth and splashed into her cerial. She stood once again to get a paper towel to clean the milk splatter. When things were clean she stopped laughing and sat back down with a bright, back to normal, smile.

"Thank you." she giggled slightly then took another bite of her cerial.

"No problem." he laughed, not having stopped laughing since the milk splatter.

And once again there was an awkward silence. At least, that is, until Eriol and Tomoyo came in smooching on eachother.

"So, Eriol." Sakura smiled. "Finally nailed someone, huh?"

Eriol scowled with a blush very visible on his face as both Sakura and Syaoran broak out laughing.

"So, Sakura." Tomoyo imitated her. "Finally a hooters girl?"

Sakura tweeked her head to the side then noticed what Tomoyo meant and ran up stairs. Sakura forgot to change out of her oh-so-see through pajama's when she woke up that morning.

_And so I have to say before I go,  
That I just want you to know_

She changed into a blue fold over mini-skirt and a black spagetti strapped mid-drift with her black bra's loose straps showing along with the top's straps. She ran back down stairs once she stole Syaoran's krew skater sweat shirt on and left it unzipped. She put her empty cerial bowl in the sink then turned to Tomoyo.

"Thank you, Tomoyo." she smirked.

Tomoyo knew that smirk. Sakura always smirked when it came to doing something that would up her confidence.

"Don't do anything." Tomoyo's voice wavered.

But it was to late. Sakura went close to her and flashed her at an angle that made it so no one else saw her black strappy bra.

"BLIND!" Tomoyo screamed, just joking around, then fainted dramaticly.

Sakura crouched down next to her friends limp body and laughed.

"Aw. I didn't think you were that much of a lezzie." she poked fun.

"I am not a Lezbo!" Tomoyo yelled and got back to her feet with the help of Eriol.

Sakura got up slowly, surely flashing some undies unknown to her, then felt arms wrapping around her from behind.

_I found a reason for me,  
to change who I used to be,  
a reason to start over new_

"You stole my sweat shirt." he whispered into her ear so that only she could hear. "It looks nice."

She blushed and stared blankly into space as she felt his lips on her ear. She didn't know how to react but she giggled and grabbed his arms that were wrapped around her neck.

"Come on!" Meiling yelled, walking into the room. "It's not even noon!"

Sakura and Syaoran broke away smiling and Sakura zipped up the sweat shirt.

_And the reason in you_

"I'm going to take a walk." she said before walking out of the room.

She headed out the door and to the beach without her shoes, still being able to hear Meiling scolding Syaoran in the background. She sat down on the warm sand and stared out at the waves with her hands in her pockets. Her perfectly strait hair was whipping aroung her in the light wind as she soaked up the warmth. After a few minutes she stood and walked down the beach, the warm water covering her feet in steady waves. Sakura stopped and stared out into the waves, the sun shining brightly off the water as surfers fell off their boards. After what seemed hours - but was only minutes - two arms snaked around her waist. She leaned back into the figure and closed her eyes, knowing exactly who it was.

"We should go swimming." she said.

"Not yet." Syaoran said. "The water would still be very cold."

"Okay."

Sakura turned around in his arms and smiled softly. Unable to resist the urge, she got on her toes and kissed him on the lips. He felt her starting to pull back and tightened his grip on her so that she couldn't. The kiss lasted a few more seconds, mouths closed, before they pulled apart, her arms now around his also. Both were smiling softly at each other, forgetting the fact that this all began with pretending to go out. They turned back towards the beach house and started to walk back, fingers twined together and bodies close.

"Sakura." Syaoran said quietly.

"Yeah?" she replied solemnly.

"I love you." he said then bent down to kiss her cheek.

She paused, grabbing at the warm feeling the small kiss gave her, wanting more than that.

"I love you, too." she gripped his hand tighter a smiled.

_I found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you.

* * *

_

* * *

**Like the lyrics? It has some to do with this chapter but mostly it's preveiws for the next ten to fifteen chapters. Those lyrics is what more than half my story is based on. Pay attention to them. I'll update in two-five days.

* * *

**


	12. Lust

**Pretending Or Not**

**Chapter 12: Lust**

Sakura woke up with Syaoran's arms around her torso and her pajamas discarded, leaving her in lacy blue lingerie. She turned around in his arms only to see that he was awake.

"Sorry if I woke you." She smiled.

He shook his head and kissed her.

"I was awake." He said.

She kissed him this time, and neither broke apart until Syaoran rubbed her breast caringly. She took in a deep breath and wrapped her arms round him. Sakura let him do whatever he wanted to her. They were leaving later today, and there was a bit of Sakura that didn't want to leave this house a virgin. The only thing that stop Syaoran from stripping her of the rest of her clothes was a knock on their door. They were lucky they were covered by blankets because Meiling entered without anyone replying.

"Everyone wants to get in one last swim so if your guys want to join us then you better hurry." She said, the whole time a hand over her eyes just in case.

"Perfect." Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura once Meiling left.

He held the kiss and slid his hands down to her lower back until he hit fabric. When he did Sakura moaned, wanting just to wriggle out of them and mount Syaoran.

-

-

-

Nothing happened. There was no time for something to happen since Tomoyo forced Sakura to go swimming in the pool. So her and Syaoran both went home virgins. Once Sakura thought about it she realized that she really wasn't ready. She laced her fingers with Syaoran's as they walked up to his house, now back home. She was glad that she waited, because coming home made her realize that she didn't just want their relationship to be all about sex. Syaoran held her close with only that one hand, stopping in his place and kissing her softly for a moment.

"When we go back to school I think that there are going to be some stories." He smiled.

"Let them say whatever they like." She said and kissed his lips softly as to prove something.

Tomoyo pulled Sakura away from Syaoran and they left quickly before she could even say goodbye. Soft and sad realization hit her, since she wouldn't be seeing Syaoran for another week, since the only way she could go was to promise to Touya that she would stay and finally help him repaint the house, inside and out. She didn't want to think about it so she turned and smiled a Tomoyo, ignoring the driver Syaoran instucted to take them.

"How far'd you get?" Tomoyo asked happily, understanding the happy, melted love look.

"I'm a little glad we didn't go too far, but he touched my breasts and... _there._ It was so erotic." The one always innocent sounding Sakura said, holding her hands to where he had touched her. "It just melted me, and we would have gone much further but you made me go swimming."

"Who knew he had it in him. You mean this morning?" Tomoyo gasped, looking a little guilty. "I'm sorry! If I had known..."

She trailed off and Sakura laughed, hugging her close friend tightly, then seeing the video phone pointed towards her. "You can't record this!"

Sakura screamed and grabbed the phone, startling the driver who made the car jerk. She hit the end call button to delet the track she thought Tomoyo was making and closed the flip phone, handing it back to Tomoyo with a good glare. Tomoyo looked at the small screen on the front and it blinked "call ended." She hadn't actually meant to, but now somebody on her speed dial list had heard the whole thing. When she checked who she couldn't help but laugh.

-

-

-

"Syaoran, who is it?" Eriol asked after the chocolate haired boy answered his cell phone. The caller id said Tomoyo, but all he heard was a side conversation. Thn he heard Sakura talking after Tomoyo asked her something.

_"I'm a little glad we didn't go too far, but he touched my breasts and... there. It was so erotic." _She paused and took a breath from what he could hear. _"It just melted me, and we would have gone much further but you made me go swimming."_

_"Who knew he had it in him." _He blanked out after that, a little embarrassed and shocked. Eriol just watched as his friend's face turn pink, leaning in case he could hear the thing that made him nervous. There was a loud yell then a dial tone, and Syaoran put his phone down, not really wanting to hang up. Eriol did for him.

"What was it?" He asked and threw the phone at Syaoran's head. He unfroze and rubbed the spot roughly, holing the offensive phone in his hand. "All I heard was a scream."

"It wasn't anything." Syaoran said, his face and thoughts cooling down. Eriol shrugged oof the phone topic and smirked.

"So what did you do to Sakura?" He asked, and the blush returned. Syaoran threw the phone at Eriol and ran upstairs to his room, the whole memory coming back to him.

Syaoran could still feel how round her breasts were and the way her nipple became errect under his touch. He had gotton excited when she straddle his waist and became hard, touching her underwear quickly before she stripped herself of it. He felt the heat admitting from between her legs and Sakura's hands slowly lowering his boxars, trying not to break their kiss. He slid his hand between her smooth thighs, rubbing and carressing them before sliding a finger inside of her. The moan she gave him surged thorugh his whole body, intensifying as his boxars slid off and his member popped out, touching the back on her thigh.

Then Tomoyo was in the hall yelling for Sakura, just as he unhooked Sakura's annoying bra. They panicked, knowing she'd try every door until she found them. Sakura pulled on her underwear and got off of Syaoran, clasping her bra again and pulling on one of his shirts that was laying around. Tomoyo came in after Syaoran pulled his boxars back up and sat up so his obvious erection was hidden.

-

-

-

Sakura blushed as she walked to school, running into Syaoran the second she got there. All her memories were flashing thorugh her at random moments, making her hot and bothered, even hot for him, wanting him badly. Her body ached with want. He bent slightly and kissed her cheek like nothing had gone on, but he really had wanted to ravish her and take her somewhere private. It felt so wrong, but so right, and he liked being with the auburn haired girl.

She smiled nervously and took his hand as they walked into school. She could feel the way his body had been pressed under her, between her legs, and the way he perfectly felt her most intimate body part. Her face was completely red, and she groaned, stealing her hand away from Syaoran to cover her face. He looked down at Sakura and blushed as much as her, remembering the slightly nervous blush on her face that morning. They took a step away from eachother trying to calm down, and Tomoyo ran up with Eriol and Meiling.

"What are you two thinking about that has you blushing?" Tomoyo asked with a quirky smile, video taping it. Sakura and Syaoran groaned together and walked away in opposite directions.

* * *

** I have finally finished this chapter, and I know it took all of forever, but ha! It' supdated! Review! IM A SPAZ!**


End file.
